


Fisheye Placebo Hunger Games AU

by aetherling



Category: Fisheye Placebo, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossdressing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Handholding, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, M/M, Resistance, Shipping, because I don't know how this is gonna end yet, teenager hormones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherling/pseuds/aetherling
Summary: Vance Lee once led a very comfortable life. His district boasts the honor of producing electronics for the Capitol, and as the mayor’s son, Vance gets first access to the most cutting edge tech. Being the mayor’s son also grants him other perks most citizens of District 3 don't have, such as running water, stable electricity and an Internet connection, but these aren’t as exciting as a prototype virtual reality headset to spend countless hours with his waifu.When his name is called during the Reaping and he is sent to participate in the Hunger Games with a strange girl, he will be unwillingly thrown into a plot involving a crossdressing boy, a pretend romance, and underneath it all: a simmering rebellion.
Relationships: Frey/Vance Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my uniquely titled Fisheye Placebo Hunger Games AU fanfiction! Because what's better than taking one dystopia and putting it into another dystopia?
> 
> Updates weekly on weekends*.
> 
> *warning: weekends are pretty loosely defined

Vance Lee once led a very comfortable life. His district boasts the honor of producing electronics for the Capitol, and as the mayor’s son, Vance gets first access to the most cutting edge tech. Being the mayor’s son also grants him other perks most citizens of District 3 don’t have, such as running water, stable electricity and an Internet connection, but these aren’t as exciting as a prototype virtual reality headset to spend countless hours with his waifu. 

The tesserae, or the government-sponsored food rations, were given even less consideration. The mayor’s house had the prestige of hosting Capitol officials visiting District 3, and consequently the Lee’s rarely went hungry. For many, less prosperous families however, exchanging their children's names for tesserae was the only thing separating them from starvation. Vance and his younger sister Alex took for granted they never had to submit additional entries of their names into the Reaping for food.

The odds were supposed to be in his favor.

On the afternoon of the 74th Reaping, Vance finally disconnects from wooing his latest waifu Kimiko to briefly recalculate the odds on his fingers. One additional slip of paper bearing his name has been added to the Reaping each year ever since he turned 12, so at 18 years old he has 7 entries in the lottery. And Alex at 14 years only has 3. Along the tens of thousands of entries, they have good odds of not getting selected, compared to most.

But Alex feels differently.

“I’m scared,” she says to him quietly on their way to the town square. It is packed with other children and buzzing with activity, but Vance slightly tenses. She is old enough to recognize any level of audible dissent, especially from the mayor's daughter, is unacceptable. The Peacekeepers are out in full force for the event.

“We each barely have a fraction of a thousandth percent chance of getting picked,” Vance reminds her. “The probability is extremely low. Nothing is going to happen to us.” In contrast to Alex's nervousness, Vance is impatient to get this event over with so he can get back to his beloved waifu.

Or so he thought.

First they call Alex’s name.

And everything Vance knew about odds and probability flies out of the window when they call his name too.

Nothing feels real after that. The silence in the town square is thick and uncomfortable, overlying a ringing in his ears. The crowd's stare weighs heavy as he walks towards the stage in a haze, barely registering his movements.

His mind is numb with despair. Any thought of his waifu has been completely obliterated, left thousands of miles behind in a different reality, a reality grounded by numbers and statistics.

He can't feel his feet, like he's watching someone else climb up the stairs, to where his equally stricken sister waits in this shared nightmare.

To join her in a death sentence.

And as if the moment isn't surreal enough, for the first time in many years of District 3's Reaping history, a hand shoots into the air and a clear voice shouts, “I volunteer as tribute!” Next thing he knows, there's a silver-haired girl standing next to him in Alex's place.

As Vance watches Alex being escorted off the stage, he comes to the sickening realization that in one week, he can either watch his sister's savior die by another tribute’s hand, or kill her himself.

_Another year, another reaping,_ the red-haired girl thinks, toying with an empty wine glass in her hand. It moves too easily between her fingers as if weightless; unreal. Where does all the time go? Most of the year is just a hazy blur, indistinguishable from the ones preceding it. If it weren't for the Reapings, she'd think no time has passed since the day she exited the arena.

Sometimes it feels like she never really left the Hunger Games.

 _Another year, another reaping_. She hates that the Reaping is the only way she can tell the forward passage of time, when fresh faces are forced upon her to train and watch them die in a matter of weeks.

Without warning, she hurls the glass as hard as she can to the floor. Rather than smashing satisfyingly into a hundred shards, the glass simply bounces off the floor as if it were a toy. Even the noise it makes every time it hits the floor sounds artificial.

A glass for adults, she thinks amusedly, but child-proofed for her "protection". Just like everything else in her house.

She might as well be living in a doll's house.

 _Maybe I really am a doll._ That would explain why time passes but she feels the same. Year after year, everything else stays the same; the propaganda videos, the Games, the Reaping, the Capitol-

Except for the tributes.

She's surrounded by fake glass and fake silverware in her fake doll house, and the only thing real left in her life is their deaths.

"It's time."

A figure enters her field of vision, both familiar and unfamiliar to her. She tries very hard to not let their fake long silver hair command all her attention. The familiar stranger ignores the discarded glass and approaches her, looking directly into her eyes. "Remember: I need you. Please."

She wants to say something reassuring back like _I'm here for you,_ but the lump in her throat reduces her reply to a mere nod.

They give Vance ten minutes to say goodbye to his family as he's held captive in his own living room, surrounded by Peacekeepers. His mother and father both have tears streaming down their faces, but Vance can only see the relief in their eyes; at least one of their children is safe from certain death.

He can’t feel any happiness for Alex though, and guilt gnaws at his stomach along with despair. Then Alex hugs him more tightly than the vice around his heart, and he breaks down, weeping.

This will be his last memory of his whole family together, all four of them hopeless and broken.

Before the Peacekeepers usher him out of the room, he happens to glance over at the other side. The other tribute sits alone with no one to say goodbye to.


	2. Chapter 2

The buffet table is impossible to avoid.

It spreads obnoxiously in the middle of the train compartment, bearing a lavish amount of gourmet dishes. Secondary to watching the Hunger Games, eating is the other pastime of the Capitol. Past Vance would have gorged himself silly as he did with the dinner leftovers from visiting Capitol officials, but right now, en route to the Capitol, he doesn't think he can keep even a nibble down.

The other tribute paints an entirely different picture. Sitting with 4 full plates in front of her, she ferally inhales the food, proprietary be damned. The gluttony nauseates Vance and he tries to slink away unnoticed, but she whips her head around, rooting him in place with her startlingly cyan eyes. "Try some of this, it's _divine_ ," she says, crumbs dotting her cheeks, and she hands him a blueberry tart.

"I'm not hungry," Vance mumbles, quickly breaking eye contact and dropping the tart back on the plate. He can feel the beginnings of a blush creeping on his face and turns away, irritated with the female tribute for making him feel this way. The less they interact the better; he doesn't want to get attached to someone he might have to kill, or watch getting killed.

Especially a pretty girl…

Damn it. He can already tell it's too late; infatuation has already begun to take root. Vance makes his way towards the door, but a hand grabs his wrist.

"What-" he starts, forced to turn around and stare into those cyan eyes again.

"I said try this. You should eat more if you want to improve your chances of survival." The tart is thrust into his hand more forcefully this time.

Vance yanks his hand away, irritation easily overcoming his shyness. "What do you think you're playing at?"

The girl shrugs indifferently. "Just trying to make conversation. Get to know my new partner better, y'know?"

"We're not _partners_ ," Vance quickly corrects her.

"Fine then." She grins at him. " _B_ _uddy_."

"Stop it." Is she this stupid? He chucks the tart back on the table, and it breaks into two pieces. "Why are you doing this? If my chances of survival improve, yours gets worse. The Games only have one victor."

"I'm quite well aware of that, thank you. What I didn't know was how resigned you are to being such a loser."

Vance hopes she chokes on her damn tart.

Before he can sulk away to a more private area of the compartment, the door opens to allow the arrival of a red-haired girl. Her hauntingly beautiful features freeze Vance in place, and he stands there almost dumbly as she takes a seat directly across the other tribute.

“‘Lo Robin,” the other tribute greets her.

“Julia,” the redhead simply says.

Robin, District 3's most recent Victor from 6 years prior. Vance remembers watching the Games for the first time the year she competed, but she did not make too much of an impression to his prepubescent brain back then. For the most part she avoided the public eye afterwards, except when she joins her fellow Victors onstage at the Reaping once a year. Vance has always ogled her from afar annually after his growth spurt, but now that they're in the same room together, she is even more transfixing in person.

“Will our dear Eva be joining us anytime soon?” the other tribute - Julia - asks before biting into a slice of cheesecake.

Eva is their assigned District 3 representative, and also the daughter of some powerful higher-up in the Capitol. With such an elite pedigree, Vance is not surprised by her absence. She only deigns to grace commoners with her presence only if there is something to be gained.

“She is...napping. She does not wish to be disturbed until we arrive.” Robin pours herself a cup of tea, and Vance is transfixed by her every movement. Such elegant fingers and gorgeous eyes...and that _hair_ … 

“Weren’t you about to leave?” Julia interrupts his attention, and shoots him an annoying smirk.

Suddenly it doesn’t feel right to leave the table anymore. “W-who said anything about leaving?” he snaps at Julia, willing her to shut up. Besides, Vance definitely doesn’t want Julia to keep Robin all to herself. It's best if he stays…to discuss strategy, of course.

He straightens himself and faces Robin. “H-hello. I’m Vance Lee.”

A pause. Then he remembers to extend his hand for a handshake, to show her he is a true gentleman.

“I’m Robin,” the redhead says. “Your mentor.” She grabs her teacup instead of his hand, and takes a long sip.

"Uh-" Vance desperately tries to brush off his snubbed handshake by saying something cool. "Um, you look too young to be my mentor! I-I mean, t-that's not a bad thing! You look so mature too, erm, not implying that you're too old, I mean uh, you are so beautiful, I, uh, age doesn't matter much to me, haha!"

Vance is determined to pretend he doesn't notice Julia silently snickering in the background.

"You're right. Age doesn't matter. Especially in the Games." Robin's voice gains a steely edge as she speaks. "After all, I was barely thirteen when I became a Victor. Now here I am at twenty, sending off another pair of tributes to die."

An uncomfortable silence follows. Robin continues drinking her tea, unperturbed, and now Vance wishes Julia would say something. But judging from her smirk, Julia knows exactly what Vance is thinking, and watches the situation play out without a word.

"Erm, that's…that's awful, I'm sorry, but we...we can be this year's Victors, you know? I-I mean, if you look at probability, it's not exactly zero…"

Robin blinks slowly and says nothing. Julia either finally feels sorry for Vance, or can't take anymore secondhand embarrassment, and steps in. "What he means is, we are determined District 3 gets a Victor this year, and would appreciate your wisdom to help _us_ survive."

Robin gets up and stares intensely at Julia with an expression Vance can't quite decipher. Confusion? Maybe that's just Vance projecting. "Of course. Rest assured, I will do my best to mentor you both, as long as _one_ of you is determined to survive." She takes her teacup with her and leaves through the same door. "We'll discuss strategies later."

Vance is dismayed to see her gone so soon. He makes his way to the spot where she was sitting and turns to face Julia with frustration. "Why did you have to make her leave?"

" _I_ made her leave? Forget about it, lover boy," says Julia, resuming her attention to her cheesecake. "You'll get plenty of opportunities to see her in the next week. Maybe next time you'll be able to string together a coherent sentence!"

Vance really hopes she chokes as he storms out the room.

Vance dozes off in an uncomfortable upright position for the remainder of the train ride. He only wakes when a hand shakes his shoulder. "Alex?" he mumbles groggily. Maybe the horrible events of the day were only a dream...

Instead, the hand belongs to Julia. "Wake up sleepyhead, and look outside!"

Vance jolts fully awake and turns toward the window. He can't believe what he sees, so he frantically wipes his glasses with his shirt. When he puts them back on, the scene outside remains unchanged: hundreds of Capitol citizens crowd the streets by the train tracks, cheering and waving.

"What on earth are they celebrating?" Vance asks.

Then Julia waves back and Vance gets his answer; the crowd goes wild with adoration. Several people push each other for a better view, and a few stumble awfully close to the tracks. Julia grins widely and begins blowing kisses, and this makes the crowd explode with joyful screams and hysterics.

Vance realizes they are celebrating _them,_ and he feels incredibly uncomfortable. "Why are you doing that?"

"Why not?" Julia asks, without pausing her waving.

"These people are gonna watch us die on live television in a few weeks," Vance says, disgust rising in his chest. "They're cheering for our deaths."

"They're cheering for their next Victor. And I intend to use that adoration to improve our chances for survival."

“You mean improve _your_ chances for survival,” Vance corrects.

"The more they like you, the more sponsors you'll get during the Games," Julia continues. "The more sponsors you get, the better your chances are of getting out alive. Take whatever advantages you can get."

Vance begrudgingly admits that Julia has a point, but he still can't figure out why she is freely giving him advice. He silently gives a few half-hearted waves with Julia until the train goes underground.


	3. Chapter 3

Immediately upon his arrival, Vance is separated from Julia and taken to a room where he is stripped of his clothing and scrubbed and shampooed and rinsed until his skin tingles. Then the beauticians apply layers upon layers of creams, lotions, serums and perfumes on his raw skin until his head is spinning from all their fragrances mixing together. The products combined is worth more than the richest woman in District 3 will ever have in her lifetime.

It's business as usual though to the beauticians, who are mindlessly chattering about the latest episode of some TV show as they work on their project. Towards the end, they give him a red satin robe to cover himself up, but Vance is pretty sure his privacy is moot by this point. He puts it on anyways, and immediately is smitten by the texture.

Vance was not one to pay much attention to his clothing, but this fabric is too luxurious for him to ignore. Not even his mayor father owns such quality clothing, but here in the Capitol this is something they can afford to give to a boy who may not be alive in a week. He keeps running his hands down the material nervously, long after the beauticians leave.

Each year, the Hunger Games opening ceremony tribute procession never fails to be…Interesting. With a capital I. The tributes' stylists are always in competition both with fellow stylists and past years' performances to be more ridiculous and outlandish than ever. Last year the District 11 tributes, the agricultural district, wore nothing but meat slices draped artistically around them.

Vance really hopes he'll be wearing actual clothes for the pageantry.

He doesn't have to wait too long before his stylists arrive. A short, unthreatening woman wearing pink glasses and a taller, intimidating woman with bronze skin enter the room, and stop once they're halfway between Vance and the door.

"Hello Mr. Lee! We are your stylists, Cocoa and Jen!" the shorter woman says. Compared to the gaudy fashion of the beauticians earlier, her personal appearance looks out of place with her plain brown hair and lack of body augmentations.

The taller woman also has a simple appearance, and the only makeup visible is a single application of pink lipstick and some pink and green eyeshadow. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us," she murmurs to her partner.

Vance bristles at her remark, and an unknown mental valve keeping his pent-up frustration and anger in check releases. "Maybe I don't have the body of an ideal alpha male. And maybe I won't be winning the Sexiest Man Of the Year award anytime soon," he starts to vent. "But I do have a high IQ that consistently falls in the upper 95th percentile, confirmed by multiple online quizzes, and I've successfully hacked into the Capitol internet without getting caught since I was twelve.” He tries his best to look down through his glasses at her, but has to tilt his head back significantly to achieve that effect. “Besides, you're maybe a 3/10 at best without the makeup."

"Ooh, a hacker," Jen gushes. Vance can't tell if she is genuinely impressed, or being sarcastic. "So what juicy Capitol secrets have you uncovered, Mr High IQ Hacker?"

"Well I don't like to brag," says Vance smugly, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "But I have access to the latest anime episodes weeks before they air on Capitol TV. And I’m the one who leaks the latest tech prototypes online before they even start manufacturing for Capitol citizens."

"Wow, you should save the juicy details for your interview and impress the Gamemakers with your big brain," says Jen. "Though if you're as high IQ as you say, you'll keep your mouth shut about your illegal activities."

This shuts Vance up quickly. Satisfied, Jen says to Cocoa, "I think I've seen enough. He would make a perfect Jerry."

"No pop culture references, we agreed on this," Cocoa nudges Jen. Jen sighs in mock resignation. They both circle Vance in separate directions, maintaining constant chatter with each other and keeping a respectable distance from him. Like a pair of sharks eyeing their prey.

"Well we can start based off of District 3's regional flavor: factories," says Jen.

"The factories that manufacture our tech," says Cocoa.

"The tech that the Capitol can't get enough of."

"Everyone's glued to their tech these days. Maybe we can give a vision of the future… Wearable tech."

"No, let's go one step further. Humans and tech as one. Tech completely integrated into the body."

The two continue chattering about tech so much that it no longer sounds like a word to Vance anymore. He continues to remain silent, but becomes increasingly uneasy as the brainstorming session veers wildly into discussing actual body modifications for the event, and the stylists sound more and more like mad scientists.

Fortunately one of them seems to snap back to her senses mid-discussion. "Wait," says Jen. "We can't do any actual augmentation, the Gamemakers will think it'll give him an unfair advantage."

The irony is not lost on Vance that she was the one who came up with the insane idea to begin with.

Without missing a beat, Cocoa says, "Ok, let's back up a bit then. So the Capitol citizens are in love with tech. To a degree that could be considered obsessive, but as tempting as it is to criticize, pop culture has proven we'd be more effective at making an impact if we convey a positive emotion to the audience about themselves."

"Hmm...you're right, as usual. But if you want me to come up with something positive, we're gonna have to move this session outside. I won't get much inspiration staring at this." Jen leaves and Vance relaxes for a second, before realizing he'd just been insulted.

"Sorry about Jen, her muse isn't men." Cocoa winks at Vance as she heads out the same door. "But I promise we'll come up with something nice for you!"

He does not feel reassured in the slightest.

Another hour later, Vance is standing in a giant hangar dressed in what appears to be a black unitard. Its heavy weight betrays its simple appearance. He's able to move unrestricted, but Cocoa warns him not to make dramatic movements, otherwise he might damage the pixels.

So they've decided to make his body into a digital screen. It’s official. He has been literally objectified.

Julia is wearing the same body-conforming outfit as well, and climbs up into the chariot with him for the tribute parade. Vance can't help but think that instead of resembling technology, they both look like a pair of sad acrobats. He also can't help sneaking a glance at her chest. Unfortunately, the way the material reflects light negates any body contouring enhancement benefits from the unitard.

Even more unfortunately, Julia catches him looking, and worst of all, gives him a predatory grin complete with eyebrow wiggle. What kind of girl is she? Vance is utterly puzzled and put off by her behavior.

"Alright you two, I'm sure the high IQ genius here has figured this out already, but your outfits are not going to be this black and boring the whole ceremony," says Jen. "They'll be lit up while the chariot takes you around the Capitol Circle. Our theme this year is 'connection', so here's the trigger: you two need to hold hands for it to work."

Vance splutters wordlessly, but Julia asks, "With both hands?"

"No, just side-by-side, like this." Jen and Cocoa hold hands to demonstrate. "This way if you want to wave you can do so with your free hand." Jen does a mock royal wave.

A fanfare of trumpets announce the start of the opening ceremony. "Alright, we have to go now, but we'll be cheering for you!" Cocoa says encouragingly as they leave.

 _Cheering for your outfits, more like,_ Vance thinks. Then Julia grabs his hand, and Vance's brain short-circuits.

_He's holding hands with a girl for the first time._

Butterflies are practically exploding in his stomach. He almost forgets to be grumpy until like a sucker punch, Julia asks him, "Did you really tell them you're a high IQ genius?"

Vance makes an indignant noise. "That tall chick was so rude and insulting the minute she walked in! I had to let her know who she was dealing with."

"She didn't sound very impressed."

Vance harrumphs and tries to think of a good retort, but Julia's hand and the exploding butterflies are still incredibly distracting, and on top of that their chariot has started to move. They exit the hangar, and the roar of the crowd surrounds them from all sides as they make their way towards the Capitol Circle.

The dusk light is rapidly fading. Their outfits remain pitch black, which suits Vance, who is feeling queasy with nervousness, and rather not be lit up for everyone to see. He looks over towards Julia, and her usual smirk is replaced with a frown. For a moment he thinks she's just as nervous, then realizes he is wrong.

Her expression is one of pure contempt.

Their outfits begin to light up with small colorful dots. More and more dots form and come together, making a gradient of color and gradually forming waves, which then twist into abstract shapes, and back into simple waves and dots. The crowd is clearly mesmerized by the light show; 3 more pairs of tributes have emerged behind them, but many heads are still turned towards Vance and Julia.

Then their attached hands begin to glow a warm white, and dots flow from Vance to Julia and from Julia to Vance. A few of the abstract wave shapes he saw on Julia are now displayed on him, and some shapes are not entirely abstract at all. He can make out a fish, flames, wheat, diamonds… The products of the 12 districts flow between them, passing through their entwined hands.

When he looks at Julia's face, he is surprised by her expression again. Now she's wearing the jubilant face of someone so overcome with joy, as she waves to the crowd adoringly. He remembers what she told him on the train about charming the crowd, and though his reluctance is strong as ever, Vance forces himself to smile and wave back to the cheering crowd.

Her fake enthusiasm seems borderline excessive to Vance though, and butterflies are still fluttering in his stomach, so he does not try to match her in performance.

Once all twelve chariots line up in a semicircle in front of the Capitol building, the anthem begins to play, and the crowd quiets for President Dusk's entrance. During his opening speech welcoming the tributes and declaring the official start of the 74th Hunger Games, his gaze often fell on Vance and Julia, which did not help Vance's nervousness at all. Their hands are still entwined, and their outfits continued displaying the colorful lights between them, but Vance wonders if they're doing something wrong. Perhaps they're drawing too much attention? Are they supposed to stop holding hands now?

Julia has an iron grip on him though, and Vance resigns himself to standing uncomfortably for the remainder of the opening ceremony.


	4. Chapter 4

After the opening ceremony, Vance and Julia are taken to their new home for the next week: the Training Center. Each pair of tributes gets an entire floor suite corresponding with their district number, so they head up to the 3rd level. It's high up enough to dissuade Vance from thinking about forming an escape plan, if the multitude of armed guards and surveillance cameras weren't deterrent enough already.

The suite is massive and easily more luxurious than anything Vance has ever experienced. High walls and floor-to-ceiling windows are featured in every room, including the bathrooms, although the windows will frost over with a simple touch on the glass for privacy. They each get their own bedroom, bathroom, and a fully-stocked automated walk-in closet that will bring a rich array of outfits forward by making a selection on the standing tablet. Vance immediately changes into the comfiest casual clothing he can find, although the tablet also unhelpfully displays the price for each item, and he is aghast to discover his T-shirt costs as much as a smartphone.

As soon as he finally decides on a pair of pants, it is time for dinner. A mute servant escorts him to the dining room, where Julia and Robin are already seated at a sleek long table facing the window. Not long after he's seated, a young blond woman enters the room, clapping.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful! You two are trending #1 on every major social network right now! It's about time I got a couple of tributes with promise this year."

Eva, District 3's representative, finally decided to grace them with her presence at last. She sits at the head of the table, as if she always belonged there. On her phone she makes a few quick taps, and the floor-to-ceiling windows turn on to reveal a giant television display tuned to the Capitol Network. The upbeat hosts, Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman, are pouring over every detail they can pick from the footage of the opening ceremony.

"I didn't eat any of that slop on the train, so I'm not waiting any longer, I'm starving." She speaks into her phone: "Fifteen-course chef's menu for four people, third floor, delivery time _now._ "

Immediately the center of the table opens, and four sets of dinnerware are placed in front of them. Vance has never seen so many forks and knives in one set before. When they weren't entertaining officials, his family used chopsticks.

Seconds later, the first course comes: a ceramic bowl shaped like an oyster shell is filled with foam and garnished with a delicately placed gold leaf and caviar. The entire dish is barely larger than the palm of his hand. A description displayed on the table helpfully informs Vance the caviar is the finest Golden Osetra in the world, but provides no information on how it's actually eaten.

He looks around: Eva is eating hers with a tiny mother-of-pearl spoon, Robin is using the smallest metal spoon from the set, and Julia is sliding the entire contents from the bowl into her mouth.

Vance’s hesitation and Julia’s...creativity does not escape Eva's notice. "Oh you poor provincial dears...I forget this must be your first time with fine dining," she says with manufactured pity.

"Oh yes. We don't even have dining in District 3," Julia shoots back, matching her lack of sincerity. "The Capitol is the true hallmark of civilization, having foam to suck off on all day."

Vance's jaw nearly drops. He can’t believe what his own two ears are hearing.

"Well enjoy eating this while you can," Eva says with venom. "In a couple weeks you'll be eating nothing but sticks and leaves. But I suppose that's what you hillbillies are used to anyway."

"Not as much as you're used to sucking off as a District representative."

Eva is glaring at their direction. Vance fears for Julia's safety, but mostly for his if he must be completely honest.

" _Your_ District representative," she reminds them, and smiles nastily. "Any aid you may receive in the arena all comes from me. I can just as easily sit back this year and let you fend for yourselves."

"Enough!" Robin snaps. "Stop being ridiculous, both of you. We all have the same goal, and we have to work together to achieve it. Let's at least get through dinner without infighting. You-"

She faces Eva. "Don't forget you’ll finally get promoted if one of them wins. And you-"

She faces Julia and fixes her a look. " _Behave._ "

Vance, seated beside Julia, can't help but feel that was directed to him as well.

Both of them obey Robin, and their table falls into a tense silence, save for the sounds of the TV broadcast. The courses come one after another immediately upon the completion of a dish, each just as bizarre as the first. Julia continues to somehow eat every dish without touching a single piece of the silverware. Eva's eyebrows are furrowed with disapproval, but this time she pretends to not care.

Meanwhile, the television hosts are gushing over the traditional soldier costumes worn earlier by the tributes from District 2. The boy tribute catches Vance's attention; he looks incredibly prepubescent, probably the youngest tribute in this year’s Games. Vance's heart sinks at the thought of someone as young as him getting killed.

Eventually their stylists join them for dinner, much to Vance's relief, and just in time for the hosts to switch their discussion over to District 3.

"Ahh, our handiwork broadcasted on TV at last," says Jen. "Uncensored," she adds as an afterthought.

"Congratulations to a job well done, you two!" Eva raises her glass of wine to the new arrivals, no traces of visible anger left. It is very unnerving. "Everyone wanted to talk to me afterwards; I was easily the most popular person of the evening. They wanted to know more about the tributes too, but I was very mysterious and secretive, you know. We want to keep the interest high on District 3 as much as possible."

 _Not that she'd have much to tell,_ Vance thinks.

His attention is recaptured by the television broadcast. He can't tear his eyes away for too long from the high definition footage of himself and Julia being broadcast to the entirety of Panem.

"What a phenomenal costume for District 3 this year!" Claudius gushes. "There is so, so much to go over here, we'll eventually need reminders to talk about the other districts too-" The hosts both expel canned laughter.

"This is the first opening ceremony for newcomer stylists Cocoa and Jen, and what a splash they've made," says Caesar. "Before, they were working as artists, but after tonight they certainly have a bright future ahead as stylists."

"The body suits are such a marvel of engineering and elegantly represent the cutting-edge technology District 3 is known for producing. I've been told there are close to a million pixels between the two of them. And the display is _gorgeous,_ the colors are so vibrant, everything looks beautiful; right now I see a wind turbine and a lightning bolt, you could almost make a game out of how many things you can recognize-"

"-Also it may not be immediately obvious, but look at how they had the District 3 tributes hold hands, that forms a physical link between them, you see, and allows the lights to move through them. Interconnected, like the internet. Truly spectacular." Caesar beams, visibly proud of himself for figuring it out.

"Speaking of the internet, this particular gesture has sparked the greatest amount of interest, and the internet is currently running wild with it. Right now the number 1 search term is, are you ready? 'The District 3 couple'."

" _What?_ " Vance drops his fork and his face burns hot. " _That's_ why we're trending?"

"How adorable! I wouldn't have guessed you two would become a ship!" Cocoa says.

“Eh, the internet'll ship anything nowadays,” Jen remarks, not making Vance feel any better.

And of course it gets worse. "There's even artwork of this rising power couple!" Claudius announces. "The creative types certainly are fast! Goes to show the District 3 tributes have the amazing power of a muse." 

"Oh no," Vance moans, feeling more powerless than ever.

Like a horror movie playing in real time, the broadcast begins to display fanart featuring him and Julia, and though he desperately wants to, he cannot look away from the giant television. They come one terror after another. In some art they're holding hands, surrounded by annoying hearts and sparkles. Some art they're doing more than just holding hands. And in some art, certain parts need to be blurred out for the broadcast…

Every single muscle fiber in Vance's body is cringing in embarrassment. His heart is pounding harder than it's ever pounded in his short life, but it does not burst, no matter how hard he wants to stop existing. Everyone in the room is looking at him now, and Vance hates how they can see how red he is. He hates the mirth in the broadcasters' eyes, and the amusement hinted in the corners of their lips, and the blurred artwork infuriatingly still on display longer than it should. He can't stand knowing he’s the laughingstock of the whole nation, but as soon as his escaping gaze turns toward Julia, he physically recoils.

The last person he ever wants to see him humiliated like this is _her._

There is only one obvious action in his mind now, and that’s to retreat as far as possible from civilization. The closest he can find to solitude is his unfamiliar room, so he shuts himself in and covers himself with the sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

Several times, people knock on his door to check in on him, but Vance screams at them to go away. As the hours creep late in the evening, no one bothers him anymore, which is good because the last thing he needs during the worst day of his life is for anyone to see he's been crying all evening. But just as Vance thinks he's in the clear, the door knocks again.

"Hey," says a voice. "It's Julia."

"Go away," Vance says.

There is a brief pause. Then Julia says, "You weren't the only one embarrassed on national television today."

Vance hesitates. Julia's done nothing but tease and humiliate him all day. He would love to have the upper hand this time, and leave her waiting outside his door. But, unbidden, the memory of her hand fills his hand with the warm phantom of her touch. And, standing outside his doorway, reaching out to him, she seems almost… Vulnerable. Has she been humbled at last?

Julia is holding two cups of instant noodles when he opens the door, one outstretched towards him. "Thought some comfort food might help you feel better."

Part of Vance's brain is wary of a trap, but it's easily overridden by the enticing aroma of the noodles. She even brought his favorite kind: Red Cow tom yum flavor. When he takes his share, she invites herself into his room before he can say anything, and sits on his couch, making herself comfortable.

"Um," Vance starts, but doesn't really know where to begin. He technically didn't invite her, nor did he give her permission to invade his space, and why is she here to see him anyway? "I still don't know why you're helping me."

Julia puts an extra pair of chopsticks on the cushion next to her, indicating Vance to join her on the couch. "Why not? Because we're supposed to kill each other?"

Vance winces. He is still feeling emotionally raw from hours of crying, and her words sting a little more than he'd like to admit. "Uh-"

"Does that make us enemies?"

"Well… That's how it works, right?"

Julia's eyes are piercing. "Do you want to be enemies?"

"No!" The words come out before Vance can stop and choose his words carefully. "I...I don't have any other choice though. We're in the Games now."

Silence falls between them as they each work through their noodles; Vance a little tense and Julia with a closed expression. Finally, she speaks.

"The Capitol can command its districts to send their children every year into a deadly arena. It can order us to kill tributes we've never met." Julia pauses. "But it cannot order us to be enemies. In that regard, you are free."

Understanding dawns on Vance. The Capitol can choose his fate, but not who he hates. It's a noble sentiment, but ultimately futile. "I get what you're saying, but does that distinction really matter once we're in the arena? Especially when we're surrounded by other tributes trying to kill us."

"It matters to me. Maybe someday it’ll matter to you." With a slurp, Julia finishes her noodles, way faster than Vance. She notices his noticing, and says, "Dinner was not exactly filling. You didn't miss much."

Vance weakly laughs, then catches himself. What is happening here? They are becoming too friendly for two tributes who might have to kill each other. Maybe Julia doesn't see them as enemies, but he's not sure if they can be friends either. Deep down, he knows he'll be haunted with the choice of killing her if the time comes. Maybe she senses his weakness, and this is all part of her plan to undermine him.

"I'm going to bed," he excuses himself. Before things take a turn for worse, and they end up…familiar. "Thanks for the food."

"Sure," says Julia, getting up to leave. Then she grabs a remote and hands it to Vance. "Did you know we can access the internet through the TV? Of course, we don't have the ability to send messages back home, but three words: Uncensored. Capitol. Porn."

"Are you- kidding-" Vance splutters, face turning beet red for the nteenth time today.

"Goodnight~" Julia purrs, and closes his door behind her.

Vance quietly fumes as he finishes his noodles. Shameless! The audacity! And she left her empty cup and chopsticks in his room. Vance has never met anyone as frustrating as her. Furious, he turns on the TV, but to prove her wrong, he goes on ~~reddit~~ an internet forum first.

Predictably, all the content on the frontpage is about the opening ceremony and the tribute procession. There are way too many posts focusing on Vance and Julia's joined hands. There are also way too many comments looking too deeply into Julia's euphoric expression, couldn't they tell she was just pretending?

But scrolling online late at night, even with a remote and not a keyboard and mouse, gives him a little comfort doing the nighttime routine he's had for years. Vance's eyelids grow heavy. It has been the longest day of his life. So far.

A particular thread catches his eye and momentarily shakes him out of torpor. Amidst all the praise and excitement for the start of the 74th Hunger Games, one post stands out for its dissent. Curious, Vance expands the thread.

Inside, he is met with scathing condemnation for the Games. The direct, critical language shocks him, and he is almost afraid to read what he knows is forbidden content, but as a hacker, he's used to snooping where he doesn't belong, and presses forward.

" _The Hunger Games do not deserve to be glorified. We shouldn't be celebrating the most egregious human rights violation in modern history. Every year our 'civilized' Capitol forcefully separate innocent children from their families and make them kill one another as punishment for a war that happened more than half a century before they were born. Murder in the Capitol is illegal, but apparently it's a cause for celebration when kids are forced to slaughter each other. This is not a competition for glory or honor. It's not a sacred tradition like they pretend it is. It's the sickest form of entertainment, and may I remind you, it exploits_ children-"

The screen refreshes on its own and the post disappears right before his eyes. The other posts remain untouched. Startled into action, Vance tries to search for the username of the original poster.

" _User najam_12 does not exist_."

He just witnessed censorship in action. A chill crawls down his spine once he fully realizes what happened. Vance quickly turns off the TV, mentally berating himself. Internet monitors are definitely out in full force tonight. This isn't like back home where he had a VPN to hide his identity. He should've known better; he should've remembered his internet activity is likely being monitored as well. What will the Capitol do to him for reading a critical post about the Games? What do they do to users like najam_12 for writing it? Vance never really gave much thought to this back when his life was more innocent and simple.

He is afraid of the consequences, but is strangely comforted at the same time. It's validating, seeing what he secretly feels being put into words. How many others believe the same way? And how many of them are silenced for questioning the goodness of the Capitol? Vance's head is buzzing with questions and excitement, but sleep finally claims him once he climbs back to bed.

Julia is unsurprised to see Robin waiting for her inside her personal quarters. The moment the automated door slides shut, Robin advances towards her, spurred by a sense of urgency.

"What did you mean by what you said earlier on the train? Help you _both_ survive? This mission is too risky already with so much at stake. You said it yourself. And now you want me to make sure this Vance Lee survives?"

Julia looks up at Robin, unfazed. "That's right. Can you do it?"

Robin bites her lip. "I don't like this...liability. Your survival is more important. He could compromise that and everything else we've worked for."

"I know," says Julia, almost gently. "I know you don't approve of me entering the Games in the first place. But trust me…and trust the resistance. I won't let him jeopardize everything. The mission comes first."

"Can I just ask...Why him?" Robin pinches the bridge between her eyes, as if mentioning Vance is giving her a headache. "You know I'd never actively wish for death to anyone forced into these things, but what makes him deserve to survive?"

"Nothing. He may be a spoiled little mayor's boy, but the minute we start thinking, ' _My_ life is worth more than _his_ life', then we are not so different from the tyrants we're proposing to overthrow. Think of him as a side experiment of mine...my personal pet project."

"I just wish you'd conduct your experiments at a time when your life isn't in immediate danger."

"We are always in danger, Robin." Julia smiles dryly. "That's why ' _there's no time like the present_.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in canon Vance uses SSH instead of a VPN but let's pretend in the alternate universe he got sucked in by the [barrage](https://youtu.be/mNUhkU5jp8o) [of ](https://youtu.be/0p9J9cI0t7M) [NordVPN](https://youtu.be/iFZ_N1Faf_E) [sponsors](https://youtu.be/5-3okJRuPhA)


	6. Chapter 6

Vance does not sleep peacefully. He is haunted by nightmares of masked Peacekeepers bursting in his room and taking him to prison, and being forced to watch the same happen to the rest of his family. When he wakes, his relief is short.

He may not be imprisoned in a literal cell, but he is by all means still a prisoner of the Capitol.

The first agenda of the day is meeting with Robin and Julia to discuss training strategy. The fighting for the 74th Hunger Games may not have officially started, but the mental warfare has already begun, and will continue through the next 3 days of training.

It will end with a Victor.

Vance arrives first, not feeling particularly hungry. He is lost in thought when Julia enters the common area.

"Good morning, did you have an enjoyable night?" she asks him with a knowing grin.

Vance is inclined to ignore her, but his nightmare is weighing too heavily on his mind to be ignored. "Not really...I accidentally stumbled upon some…questionable content."

"Oh? Do tell." Julia's grin is replaced with genuine interest.

"Well… it was entirely accidental! The TV in my room must be faulty because I didn't click on it, not on purpose, but there was some...subversive stuff."

"...Subversive pornography?"

Vance chooses not to correct her; he doesn't want to give too much away, just in case. "And then the TV flashed and the...stuff disappeared, but now I'm worried some Capitol internet police thinks I've committed a crime, and they're going to arrest me and my family."

His words are followed by genuine laughter from Julia. "No way! Not gonna happen. Were you really worried about that?"

"Do you really think nothing's going to happen to me?"

"Well, even if they cared about something this small, they won't want to arrest you. Not when you're already in the Games. It's too much hassle replacing you, especially right after we've gotten so much publicity. People are gonna wonder why you're gone, and what are the Gamemakers gonna tell them? That they broke decades of tradition because one tribute was looking at naughty stuff on the internet?"

Vance feels relief from her words, a marked change from the usual infuriating effect she has on him. "And you don't think they'll do anything to my family?"

"They'll want your family alive and well when they interview them about you during the Games, so no. Highly unlikely." Then Julia leans conspiratorially close to Vance. "Now you gotta tell me, in great detail, exactly what kind of subversive porn you were looking at-"

Robin arrives just in time to distract Julia from getting her answer. "Oh, were you both waiting for me? You two can go ahead and start eating without me."

Suddenly Vance realizes he is hungry after all.

The food is still fancier than anything Vance has ever had, but at least familiar and in satisfying portions. He tries to eat as much as he can in preparation for future starvation in the arena, while also trying not to think about future starvation in the arena. As he works his way through a croissant, Robin begins to talk strategy to them.

"I know the…romance…is very uncomfortable, but it's given both of you a huge advantage. Not just because it boosts your popularity, but now the audience also feels more, _emotionally_ involved with you two. They'll want to see you both survive for as long as possible. I would highly encourage you to consider playing this angle, for now."

"Ooo, baiting? I'm in," says Julia easily.

Vance is blushing and hesitant. "I don't know if I can… I've never had a girlfriend before."

"You don't need to pretend you're a couple. Just pretend you like each other," says Robin. "That means doing everything together during training."

"But the public won't see us in training. They don't allow cameras inside the center." _Thankfully_ , Vance thinks privately.

"No, but the Gamemakers will be watching. As will the other tributes. Presenting a unified front forces them to see you as serious contenders."

Vance nods in understanding, but secretly is dismayed. Now he can't avoid Julia anymore. He'd rather be pretending with someone like Robin instead. But he doesn't have another choice.

A recurring theme in his life nowadays.

The training area is located several levels underground in a large gymnasium. Spread throughout the floor are several stations for different skills, each attended by trainers. Here all the tributes will train together as the Gamemakers watch from a platform overlooking the area. When Vance and Julia arrive, several tributes have already started training at the stations. Predictably, the largest and fiercest-looking tributes are busy throwing deadly weapons around.

Each year, there's always a handful of tributes, usually from the wealthier districts of 1, 2, and 4, who display major physical and combat advantages over the rest of the competition. The other districts call these tributes Careers. Trained from birth for the sole purpose of competing in the Hunger Games, these tributes usually have high odds of winning. They're also trained to be unquestioning and loyal to the Capitol.

This year's Career picks are no different from before, save for one. The boy from District 2, noticeably not yet hit his growth spurt, stands out wildly from the rest. But he trains at the weapons station all the same, and what he lacks in fine control he makes up in reckless intensity.

"Let's check out the survival stations first," Julia says, tugging on Vance's sleeve. "I want to know how to cook a rabbit."

"You'll need a rabbit. And a fire," says Vance.

"I'll need to know how to make a fire first," Julia says, and drags him to the fire making station. Both of them spend several hours trying to make tinder catch flame. Next to their heads are diagrams of different firewood setups - cone, log cabin, pyramid - but neither of them are quite at that stage yet.

"Maybe we can use your glasses to start a flame. They look thick enough," Julia suggests.

"Nuh-uh, absolutely not," says Vance. "Besides, it's not like I'll always be with you-"

"Ah-ah," says Julia, putting a silencing finger in front of Vance's mouth. "Don't say that, we like each other, remember?"

Vance gives a forced smile as he remembers the act. "You know what I mean, _sweetie_."

"Of course, _daddy_."

Vance hears a crack and immediately thinks he's broken his jaw from clenching too hard, but it turns out the sound came from one of their campfires finally set ablaze.

"Whatever we did, hopefully we can replicate in the arena," says Julia looking down at the fire, shrugging. "Let's learn how to catch a rabbit now."

The rest of the afternoon they work on making snares and traps that can catch a small animal or twist a tribute's ankle. Back at their quarters, the window TV plays footage of the Reaping from other districts while Robin quizzes them on what they've seen the other tributes do during training, pausing the display every once in a while. Most of the Reaping proceeds as usual; one boy and one girl are selected by lottery in each district. A few faces flicker in and out of Vance's consciousness: a large, tattooed boy from District 5, a purple-haired girl devoid of expression from District 6, and a pale, lanky boy from District 8...

Only District 3 breaks routine when Julia volunteers to take Alex's place. Volunteers, especially in non-Career districts, are extremely uncommon.

Vance's mind wanders to thoughts of his family back home. What are they doing right now? It's close to dinnertime. In any normal year, Vance would be joining them for an uneventful dinner with the TV tuned to the Capitol network. Normally his mother disapproves of watching television while they eat, but it's easy to make an exception for the Hunger Games when viewership is mandatory by law. After dinner, he and Alex would go to their respective rooms upstairs to either watch anime, browse the internet, or play games.

That all seems so long ago now, like highlight reels of some other Vance Lee's life. Longing and homesickness are no strange emotions to Vance these last few days.

He tries to take his mind off home by getting to know Robin better. "So uh, Robin, what language is your last name from?"

"Russian," she replies.

"It's very beautiful. 'Soloviev'. Means 'nightingale', doesn't it?"

"How would you know what it means if you don't even know what language it's from?" Julia cuts in.

Vance ignores her. "Were both of your parents Russian?"

"Yes."

Looks like he's going to have to take a different approach. Ask her something that can't be answered with only one word.

"What's life like as a Victor?"

Victors are well known to live in luxury for the rest of their lives as their reward for winning the Hunger Games. But Robin looks downright pained. Hell, apparently.

Instead, she says, "It's nice," finally breaking her monosyllabic trend.

"You don't have to work, right? What do you do then?"

Robin pauses, appearing to choose her next words carefully. "I do photography. The Capitol likes to showcase its Victors' talents, and I do my duty to show its citizens what I see through a camera lens."

"That's admirable."

Later in the evening, Vance clears his last search ("Soloviev last name meaning") to see if he can find any of Robin's work online. He finds a gallery of her most recent showcase and is puzzled by what he sees.

Photos of surveillance cameras. Street signs. Graffiti. Vance isn't the only one confused by the subject matter; the art critics were polite but puzzled by the gallery overall.

"Must be a post-modern thing." Vance shrugs and decides to call it a night.


	7. Chapter 7

Normally, the tributes avoid one another during training, and it's evident that Vance and Julia are breaking tradition by staying together. But the norm is disrupted again on the second day, when Julia separates from Vance.

Vance doesn't see her at breakfast, and finds her already getting a head start when he enters the training area. He waves at her, but she keeps her distance. Confused, he starts to approach her, but she turns her back to him, focusing on her station.

Vance can't help but quietly fume as he walks to a separate station. Robin made it clear they are to stay together during training, but it seems like Julia has decided to defy orders when she isn't looking. He is supposed to be identifying edible plants, but after a few unproductive minutes he looks up in her direction, and immediately feels the white hot poker of jealousy when he sees her chatting with another boy.

What hypocrisy! Yesterday she was reminding him to pretend they like each other, and now she's run off to speak with some other boy. Vance buries his head further into the plants, but they do not help him take his mind off Julia's "infidelity". When she finally approaches him, he is determined to look very interested in a mystery berry bush.

"Vance, stop ignoring me and say hello to Michael."

Vance looks up. Julia has brought the boy over, and he recognizes him as the pale, lanky tribute from District 8. He has short red hair, but it's nowhere near the beautiful shade of Robin's, and he looks to be about the same age as Vance. A little thinner and shorter though. His shoulders are slightly hunched over, like he's more comfortable in front of a laptop instead of people.

"Hey. I'm Michael," the boy says.

"Vance."

Michael offers his hand out to shake, but Vance stares mutely instead.

"I was thinking we can practice combat training today," says Julia, cutting the awkward silence between them. "Michael seemed interested and well, three's a crowd!"

"Well, it seems like our relationship is moving so fast… Now we're already having threesomes?" Vance asks dryly.

"So it's true that the two of you are an item?" Michael asks.

Vance's first reaction is to vehemently protest, but Julia must have sensed this because she cuts him off quick. "Stick around and find out~" She drags Vance to a station stocked with various kinds of axes, and Michael quietly follows.

"Aren't you afraid of revealing our talents in front of him?" Vance whispers to Julia.

"Oh don't worry, you can't hide your combat talent when you don't have any."

There is a trainer there to guide them through basic grips and movements, but it is evident after a few hours of practice, all 3 of them lack skill or strength to use a weapon as effectively as the Careers, who are not too far away snickering at their meager efforts. Vance secretly appreciates having Michael around, he seems completely unintimidated by the Careers. He's also nice enough to pick up Vance's axe every time he drops it.

"So what's your ideal type of girl, Vance?" Julia suddenly asks, as if inquiring about the weather.

"Huh?" Why does she want to know that, right now of all times, when he's busy trying to not look pathetic swinging a deadly weapon? Unless her intent is to keep up the infatuation facade in front of Michael? "Um, well...2D or 3D?"

He is also pathetic at making conversation up on the fly.

"3D, obviously. But since you clearly have a distinction, let's start with your ideal 2D girl."

"You got a waifu?" Michael joins in. Vance knew he looks like he lives on the internet. His intuition has not failed him so far…for today.

"Yeah, ever watch the anime _Doggy in the Faxx_? Kimiko is best girl," says Vance.

Michael laughs dismissively. "No way. That's literally the shittiest choice for a waifu. She doesn't even come close to being best girl."

"What?" Vance is genuinely shocked. "Kimiko is the perfect girl, or at least in the top 5 of all time. Why, who do you think is best girl?"

"Ichigo, no contest."

"What?!" Now he's outraged. "Ichigo is easily the worst girl, she stole MC's first kiss! Right in front of her boyfriend!"

"Um-" Julia starts.

"Ichigo is flawed, and that makes her perfect. Kimiko is flat, one-dimensional, and trash."

"Umm-"

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Great! Absolutely riveting!" Julia finally has her chance to intervene, clearly regretting bringing up this topic. "Let's move on, we should try the bows and arrows next, never know what we'll find in the arena!"

At the mention of the upcoming arena, Vance is brought back to the somber reality that fights over best girl are completely insignificant in the face of actual fighting. Michael has fallen silent too, although there's still a hint of amusement in the corners of his eyes.

 _Must be one of those internet trolls with no lif_ e, Vance thinks vindictively. Because there's no way anyone would seriously think Ichigo is best girl.

When they head back upstairs to their quarters, Robin makes them watch footage of previous Hunger Games so they can pick up some strategies on winning, but mostly on how to survive. Watching tributes die during dinner does not really stimulate the appetite, but Vance tries his best to pay attention and finish his plate.

Finally, dinner is over, and Vance and Julia are left alone. Vance is physically and mentally exhausted by this point, and is ready to turn in for the night, but Julia grabs the remote and scrolls until she lands on the 68th Hunger Games.

The year Robin won.

"Aren't you a little curious to know?" Julia asks Vance's questioning face. "How she did it?"

He is, and he can't deny it. Part of him feels like he's entering a very private area regarding Robin; like he's on the verge of a forbidden discovery. But nothing he's done so far has cracked her steely exterior. This may be the only way he can find out a little more about her.

Vance nods, and Julia presses play.

Nothing really stands out about young Robin during the Reaping, nor in her interview with Caesar Flickerman. He does his best to make her shine with his abundant charisma, but it's obvious she wants nothing to do with anything going on.

The next scene cuts into the arena, set on a tropical island with an active volcano that erupts randomly and violently. Many tributes are killed by lava and falling rocks, all in a gruesome manner.

Robin is saved by an older girl tribute very early in the Games. A pack of Career tributes were hunting her down and slowly gaining on her when an unexpected rock slide takes them down. She sees the other tribute at the top of the rock slide, and from that moment the two stay together, laying low throughout the Games and cooperating to survive. Eventually, the rest of the tributes are picked off in combat or by the unforgiving volcano.

When the cannon booms and the last tribute's face appears in the sky, realization sets in. They both slowly look at each other.

"I want to go home too," the other girl says gently, but her eyes reveal a tightly closed heart.

It's very difficult for Vance to watch what happens next. Both their weapons long destroyed, they fight with fists, teeth, nails, feet. The narrator can barely contain his voyeuristic delight at what he calls "the greatest catfight recorded in history", and Vance never wished so hard to punch a disembodied voice before.

Eventually, Robin grabs a rock and is able to deliver a devastating blow to the other girl's head. Seemingly victorious, she begins to walk away.

But the other girl is still alive. Victory cannot be declared until the tribute is completely dead, says the announcer, and Robin was premature in assuming she had won.

Vance knows that's not true; he can see it clearly in young Robin's haunted eyes. She isn't confused like the narrator says. She knows exactly what she must do, and spends close to an hour agonizing over the horrible choice she must make.

Leaving the other girl to slowly die through a fatal head injury is cruel and unnecessary, but ending her suffering is exactly what will give the Capitol its Victor for the 68th Hunger Games.

Robin finally returns to the other girl, and wraps her hands around her throat. It takes many agonizing minutes before the cannon booms, officially announcing the tribute's death. 

Horribly upbeat music plays immediately over the following montage of Robin's victory celebration. Vance's hands are clenched so tight, his nails leave half-moon indents on his palm.

"Her name is Manasvi Bedi," Robin says from the doorway, startling them.

Vance is shaken, so upset, he doesn't care if what he says next may be crossing the line into anti-Capitol sentiment. "You guys could've been good friends! But they forced you two to fight to the death. It's horrible!"

Robin's eyes look a little misty. "Thank you," she says quietly.

Julia has a strange look on her face, like she's trying to hide a triumphant expression. Vance glances at her questioningly, but she keeps her lips tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Doggy in the Faxx_ is the hit slice-of-life anime about mecha pilots working in an ordinary office job, except everytime they want to send a fax they have to do the downward dog


	8. Chapter 8

When Vance wakes up on the third day of training, he immediately notices something's wrong. His arms feel stiff and painful, made worse by any slight movement. He must've overexerted himself yesterday at the weapons station.

Damn it! Today is also the day for tribute demonstrations. This is the worst time to be physically compromised. He won't be able to take full advantage of the last day of training, and he won’t be able to showcase his talents effectively during his private session with the Gamemakers.

Not that he really has any.

If he's lucky, the soreness will be mostly gone at the start of the Hunger Games. But having even a little remnant of muscle weakness greatly increases his chances of dying on the first day.

Vance closes his eyes and sinks back into his pillows. Despair has always lurked in his mind ever since he was chosen as tribute. But lately that’s all he ever feels. The only break he gets from sinking even deeper is when he sleeps.

Because the more physical stations are off-limits to him today, Vance decides to try his hand at camouflaging. He figures Julia can also use some pointers as well. Unless the arena is set in the tundra, her bright silver hair will identify her as an obvious target. The large, tattooed boy from District 5 is already there though, and he looks up when they approach.

“You look like you could use some happy herb,” he says to Vance. “I’d offer you some, but they confiscated my supply on the way here.”

“Yes, I could,” says Vance. He'd try anything at this point to forget about his impending doom.

"Name's Jay."

This time Vance shakes Jay's extended hand. "I'm Vance. And this is Julia."

"Nice to meet you," says Julia.

"I saw how you stepped in to take his sister's place. That's really brave of you," says Jay when he shakes her hand. "I have a little brother too. I can't imagine how awful it'd be to watch him in the Games. But now he gets to watch me. What did you say to her before you left?"

"I-" Vance stammers. "I…didn't really say anything," he finishes with a pang of regret, remembering how he only cried when his family said their goodbyes.

"I understand." Jay gives Vance a sad, reassuring smile. "What can you really say in that situation, man? Especially in ten minutes. No amount of time will ever be enough."

"What did you say to your brother?" Julia asks.

"Don't forget to be fortunate, and no amount of despair can bring you down."

Before he leaves, he says quietly, "I like you guys. I really hope we don't have to fight each other in the arena."

Vance silently agrees.

Midday, the tributes are called back individually for their private sessions with the Gamemakers. District 1 will go first and District 12 will go last. Vance will go before Julia. He nervously wipes his hands on his pants until it's his turn.

Inside the private session, the Gamemakers sit on an elevated platform overlooking the room. All the necessary equipment is laid out neatly on a wall. Vance starts by attempting to wield a weapon, but his muscles cry out in pain, and he is forced to stop early.

Whatever attention he had when he first entered the room is now lost. The Gamemakers are more concerned with their lunch than they are with evaluating Vance properly. Vance tries to prove he is at least worthy of some consideration as he ties knots, makes snares, and light kindling on fire, but then time is up and he is dismissed.

He heads straight back to his room, buries himself in his blankets, and tries not to think about how much he failed for the rest of the day. At some point he falls asleep, because next thing he knows Julia is knocking on his door.

"Hey sleepyhead, they're starting to announce the scores!"

Better to just get it over with. Vance pulls himself out of bed and joins Julia into the living room where Robin is sitting on one side, Cocoa and Jen are seated on the other, and Eva sits in the armchair all to herself, typing away busily on her phone and barely glancing up. The beaming faces of Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman greet them from the TV, and Claudius reminds viewers that the scoring goes up to 12 points, with 1 being the lowest and 12 being the highest.

The scores for District 1's tributes go as expected; the boy and the girl both receive 9s. The boy from District 2 receives a 10, an unexpectedly high number for someone his age and size. That's the first surprise of the night.

Soon it is Vance's turn. His nausea spikes exponentially when his face is displayed on the screen.

"Vance Lee of District 3…has received a 6!"

"Hey, you're average! That's pretty good," says Cocoa.

It's the lowest score announced so far, especially coming off the heels of the Careers' stellar scores. But it's a lot better than Vance expected. He was certain he'd be getting a 2 or 3.

"Not bad," Julia murmurs into his ear, and Vance grows hot all a sudden. But there's no time to process this because Julia's picture is now onscreen.

"Julia Utisz of District 3…has received a 1."

Audible shock echoes around the room as everyone turns to look at Julia. "That's gotta be a joke!" Eva cries, attention from her phone completely dropped.

" _What did you do_?" Robin nearly shouts.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Jen asks with a hint of amusement.

"Well by the time I got in there, the Gamemakers were more interested in their phones and their buffet," says Julia. "So I demonstrated the one talent I _do_ have."

"And what's that?" Eva asks. Robin shakes her head and pinches her brow, already regretting the answer.

"Oh, let's say I know my way around technology. Just snuck my way into the unsecured network they were on and released a little program on their unencrypted devices. To play a particular video. Of two female individuals. And one ceramic vessel. At full volume. On loop."

"Nonstop?" Robin asks in a strained voice.

"Nonstop," Julia affirms.

Vance is confused. He gets that the hacking has crossed a line, but doesn't get how a video could be so offensive to warrant a score of 1, especially if it only features 2 girls and 1 c- _ohhhhhhh_.

"Impressive," says Jen approvingly.

" _Not_ impressive!" Eva corrects. "We were doing so well trending on social media these past few days, thanks to me. Now all my work was for nothing!"

"And with a score that low, no one will ever want to sponsor you," says Robin. "You'll be completely on your own!"

"Not true," says Cocoa. "There's always some eccentric patrons who are particularly drawn to sponsor low scores. And I can't think of a better topic for social media buzz than the lowest scoring tribute in Hunger Games history."

"Yeah, but now we're trending for the _wrong_ reasons," says Eva.

 _Not that the previous reason was ever_ right, Vance thinks.

The scoring has long moved past District 3. Jay receives a 8 and Michael receives a 4, a low but typical score in a normal Hunger Games without Julia. He's not the only one that scored low; the purple haired girl from District 6 receives a 3.

When the broadcast ends, Cocoa and Jen join them for dinner. The food is the usual decadent fare Vance has been eating since he arrived, but tonight the menu also includes wine. He's often seen it served to important guests back home, but he was never allowed to have any. Now may be his only chance to partake in such a luxury drink.

Vance knocks back a glass and nearly chokes. Disgusting… Red Cow tastes much better than this stuff. They should serve that instead.

Eva has also decided to stick around for dinner. Fortunately, Cocoa and Jen's presence have a mullifying effect, and Julia and Eva both behave themselves, barely acknowledging one another.

"The interviews are going to be interesting this year," says Jen. "It's the last chance to shine for the low scorers. Gonna see some pretty dramatic performances for sponsors."

"We've got a special outfit planned for you two that will set the internet atwitter all over again," says Cocoa, and Vance cringes at that. "You'll have to wait until the big evening to see!"

Though foul-tasting, Vance is compelled to continue drinking the wine. He finds himself gradually relaxing towards the end of dinner, and draws the conclusion this is the wine's doing. If adults like the effect, why don't they at least make it taste better?

Eva is also downing glasses of wine, probably in an attempt to forget her upcoming task of coaching them for their interviews in light of Julia's 1. Vance remembers Julia's comment about Eva "sucking off", and turns red.

He's suddenly reminded of one other thing, and it does not leave his mind for the rest of the evening. In fact, it only grows stronger in importance, until his need to address it takes priority and he can think of nothing else.

He does not want to die a virgin.

Dinner long finished, Vance sits in his room, weighing his options desperately. If he doesn't act now, he may never get another chance. He's having difficulty focusing his eyes, and even more difficulty focusing his rational thoughts.

Next thing he knows, he finds himself standing in front of Julia's door, and knocks.

"What's up?" Julia answers, standing in the doorway. She is wearing a tank top, hoodie and sweatpants. First thing Vance notices is how flat her chest is, but, he doesn't really have room to be picky about that at this point.

"Um," he starts. He wishes he thought this through a little more. _Don't look at her chest, don't look at her chest_. "It's a nice night out, wanna hang out on the patio?"

"Sure," Julia says, eyebrows raised. They go to the patio, where they have a view of the Capitol skyline. It really is a nice night to spend outside, but Vance isn't paying any attention to that. He's more nervous than he was at the tribute parade and the private session combined.

"It-it's really pretty out here." Vance's face grows hotter. He hopes it's too dark out for Julia to see.

"Yes it is."

"I...um...I think you're really pretty too!"

He...he actually did it. A brief silence follows, but it's the longest silence of Vance's life. So many emotions are running through him: exhilaration, fear, anxiety, and a strong desire to flee. He forces himself to stay still in anticipation of Julia's response, holding his breath the entire time.

"Are...are you flirting with me?" Julia asks, incredulous. "Just because half of Panem ships us, doesn't mean we have to actually get together."

"I know!" Everyday, Vance wishes he can forget the public is invested in their pretend relationship for some reason. "It doesn't matter to me what the internet thinks. I...I want you."

His face is practically on fire now. Julia's cheeks are also starting to color. "I thought you fancied Robin," she says. "No wait, don't tell me. You think I'm an easier lay."

"What?" Vance sqwaks. "No! Of-of course not!"

"Then why did you seek me out?" says Julia with an insufferable smirk. "Honestly."

"I just…want to know you a little better, that's all-"

"That's a lie," says Julia, eyes narrowing. "I know you've been avoiding getting to know me if you can help it. You never even asked why I volunteered to take your sister's place. You don't want to be too attached, after all." She fixes him a look. " _Honestly_."

"I…fine, I don't want to die a virgin!" Vance splutters.

A pause.

"Then seduce me," Julia orders.


	9. Chapter 9

" _What_?" 

Vance was not expecting that type of response. Not that he was really expecting anything other than rejection. Maybe he didn't hear right. Why do the most unbelievable words always come out of her mouth?

"You don't want to die a virgin," Julia says simply. "So you came to me to remedy that. _Seduce me_."

She pulls his hand and places it on her hip, causing Vance to stumble forward, until they are standing only inches apart. He can see individual strands of her hair and count her eyelashes if he wanted. He can see the flush on her cheeks and every furrow of her lips. Hesitantly, he raises his other hand and holds the side of her face, feeling the warmth of her blush in his palm. His heart must be beating loud enough for her to hear. His other hand draws lower as they move in closer.

Hardening his resolve, he closes his eyes and moves forward for a kiss. 

"Stop."

His lips meet her cheek instead, and he opens his eyes almost at the same time, meeting her gaze with a wordless question. She immediately looks away.

"It would be cruel to take this further," she says, pulling away from him. "Taking advantage of you in this state."

"What?" Vance asks confusedly.

"And you're drunk."

"I'm not- I'm not drunk!" Vance protests.

"I can smell it in your breath. How many glasses of wine did you have?"

Vance honestly doesn't remember. The servants made sure his glass never emptied during dinner.

"I'm not drunk," he repeats stubbornly.

"Wait until tomorrow night," says Julia, heading back inside. "We'll see if you feel the same way then."

Vance sighs despondently as he crumples on the railing, watching Julia's retreating figure and trying to process all the emotions coursing through his confused mind. Frustration is the strongest; against all odds he thought he was going to score, but at the last minute, it all falls apart.

She hasn't completely shut him down either, but he has to wait until after the interviews tomorrow for another chance. How can he focus on that with her looming in his prospects? If this is another ploy to disadvantage him, unfortunately it is working very well.

 _It'll be worth it if he gets laid,_ the short-sighted part of his brain says. He shuts that voice up and heads back to his room to sleep off his disappointment.

Next morning, Vance is awake for a full second before horror hits him like a train. 

_Oh my God. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I went to Julia and said that._ No matter how deeply he buries his face into his pillows, he cannot undo the memories replaying in his head. He really did drink too much wine. This is much worse than the night he found out the internet ships him with Julia. If they could see what happened last night, the rest of the country would surely implode.

He stays in bed until Eva nearly has to drag him out to prepare for his interview. He has coaching sessions with both Eva and Robin, separate from Julia thankfully. He's not ready to face her quite yet.

If ever.

The sessions are as different as night and day. Eva coaches him with high level intensity how to walk, how to talk, how to sit, and even how to hold his head. Robin, however, just shrugs unhelpfully, and tells Vance to "be a more charming version of himself".

Next, he's whisked back to the prep team from day one and undergoes the beautifying torture again. The ordeal almost feels like penance for last night. It takes an eternity when they finally finish and Cocoa arrives with his interview outfit. 

The outfit looks familiar, but he can't quite put his finger on it: a formal blue jacket with gold cords and a Regency vibe. Or maybe Victorian? Vance really is terrible with fashion. But he's definitely seen this outfit before.

"Where is this from?" he asks Cocoa.

" _Stammi Vicino_ ," she replies, and hums an unfamiliar tune. Vance decides not to press further. His mind wanders to what Julia's dress will look like, and he furiously banishes the thought from his mind.

Her exposed skin… Even imagining it is too much for him to handle right now. He hopes he can keep himself together through the interview at least; he'll just have to avoid looking at her as much as possible.

When he finally reunites with Julia, to his relief she is wearing the same exact (unrevealing) outfit as him, except her jacket is ~~pink~~ magenta, and her hair is up in a ponytail. Now Vance remembers where he's seen these outfits before, they're from that anime Alex wouldn't shut up about, _Yaoi on Ice_. From what he vaguely remembers, the two main characters were ice skaters and in love?

He groans internally; Cocoa was right. The internet will absolutely have a field day with their outfits.

The stage where the interviews will take place is just outside the Training Center. Vance and Julia are joined by Robin and Eva, who are also dressed formally for the occasion. Together they take the elevator down with Cocoa and Jen, before the stylists split off to sit in their assigned section, but not before Cocoa snaps a few photos of them for social media. 

The other tributes are already filing on stage and sitting by District order. When he reaches his seat, Vance clutches it like a lifeline, fighting the urge to throw up. There are too many people in the audience watching him, not to mention all the cameras surrounding the stage and broadcasting live for the rest of Panem. Has there ever been a tribute who died of stage fright?

Then Julia grabs his hand, and Vance's brain goes blank. Her grip is tight and her face is a little pale. Vance is slightly comforted that she must be as nervous as he is.

Much like the scoring, the interviews will be conducted in order by District, but this time the girl tributes will go before boys. An inconsequential difference for Vance; it only prolongs his doom.

The interviews for District 1 go as predicted. Caesar Flickerman praises them both for their high scores and they have no trouble playing up their skills in combat. They will surely have sponsors lining up out the door for them in the arena.

The interview with the boy tribute from District 2 goes a little differently. Caesar starts by congratulating him scoring high for his age, but the boy bites back, "Age shouldn't be a factor. I deserve a 12."

He glares up at the Gamemakers, who are sitting on a nearby balcony.

Soon enough, it's Julia's turn. Vance sees the cameras linger on their entwined hands before Julia lets go, and makes her way down to the seat next to Caesar.

Despite her low score, Caesar is able to make Julia shine through his charm and humor. Julia, in turn, plays a sweet and confident version of herself, a world apart from the nervous girl who was clenching Vance's hand earlier. Vance wonders what advice she got from Robin; it seems like Julia is more prepared than him.

He's so preoccupied with the nervousness of going next, his full attention only returns when he hears Caesar ask Julia, "So tell me, what was going through your mind when you volunteered to be tribute?"

"I…" Julia uncharacteristically stammers. She gazes downward to her lap, where she twists her hands nervously.

"To tell you the truth, I can't imagine my world without Vance," she answers quietly.

Several audience members gasp. The screens flicker, and Vance sees a splitscreen of his open-mouthed face next to Julia's.

 _What's going on? What on earth is she talking about_?

"So it's true then? There has been much speculation about your relationship with him," says Caesar.

"Yes," says Julia. "I love him."

The audience is buzzing excitedly, and looking back and forth between Vance and Julia. Vance is still in a state of disbelief. _Is this really happening?_ Is he really receiving a love confession on live TV?

"Aren't you worried you two might eventually face against one another?" asks Caesar.

"I hope the Capitol can make an exception," says Julia, standing up from her chair. Caesar and everyone else can only dumbly stare.

"Because I'm not really the female tribute from District 3. I'm-"

With one fluid motion, she sheds all her clothing and removes her wig.

"I'm a boy."


	10. Chapter 10

Julia's unmistakably male body is shown on screen for several seconds before the feed is cut and the lights go out. At first, everyone remains seated, the audience buzzing with confusion and shock. Surely the blackout is temporary and the lights will return. Or maybe it's all one elaborate prank?

Then a loud voice shouts, "The interviews are cancelled, everyone leave now!"

Peacekeepers begin to storm the stage. The tributes are thrown into panic and chaos; a few push past Vance to get away, his disbelief and confusion matching theirs. Someone grabs his arm and drags him offstage in the mayhem. He sees it's Robin once they're back inside the Training Center.

"Robin? What's going on, do- do you know what's going on?"

Robin roughly drags Vance into an elevator, jabbing the close button so no one else can join their car. She speaks only when the elevator rises.

"Listen to me," she says with a ferocity that terrifies Vance further. "You don't have to be dragged into this. You'll be safe, just stay in your quarters." Soon enough the doors open again and Vance is back on the third floor. "Stay here. I'm going after Frey."

The elevator doors shut and Vance is left all alone. His head is buzzing with so many questions, he has to sit down to not feel physically overwhelmed. He turns on the TV to maybe find some answers, but the Capitol network is playing prerecorded footage of the new Gamemaster Leo, and teasing the exciting new features he has prepared for the Games. There's no explanation for the interviews whatsoever.

The internet offers a similar lack of answers; any posts asking what happened in the interviews are swiftly deleted by internet monitors.

The only thing he can do now is wait.

He waits for a little over an hour until the elevator doors open and Julia (clothed again) is escorted out by a pair of Peacekeepers. Vance can't help but position himself so that the couch forms a barrier between them, but the Peacekeepers leave without a word.

Once the elevator doors close, Julia takes a deep breath.

"You probably have a few questions."

"That's an understatement," says Vance. "Are you going to answer them all honestly?"

"Depends on what you ask. Let me reintroduce myself first. My name is Frey. I'm actually a boy from the Capitol."

 _And I grabbed your ass and nearly kissed you last night,_ Vance thinks, mortified.

He really wishes that wasn't the first thing to pop in his head.

"And," Frey continues. "I'm not really in love with you."

"Well, ok, th-that's pretty obvious!" Vance fumes. "Why did you pretend you were on live TV? Why did you volunteer for the Hunger Games in the first place? Why did you dress up as a girl?"

"Ok," says Frey, holding up his hands. "That _is_ a lot of questions."

"Answer me honestly! You owe me for almost tricking me last night!"

"First of all, _you_ came to me to resolve your horny problems," Frey points out. "Still interested?" He asks with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Vance fights the urge to hit him. "Absolutely not! Stop stalling and answer my questions!"

"Very well." Frey folds his arms. "But first, have you ever asked questions the Capitol might find uncomfortable? Like, why is the Capitol conveniently exempt from sending its children to the Hunger Games? Why can the Capitol endlessly consume while its Districts starve? That it censors anyone who criticizes its practices? Have you wondered if this is a truly just and fair system?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vance asks.

"Everything," Frey replies. "Because these are the very questions people have asked before. And a not so insignificant number of them find the answers…lacking."

It's that same feeling as before, when he read the post criticizing the Capitol and when he was watching Robin's Hunger Games, the feeling Vance is about to discover something forbidden.

The feeling that once he crosses the threshold, his world will not be the same.

"Go on," he says.

"Well, these dissenters have organized together to rectify these injustices. To resist the Capitol and expose its corruption to the people. To establish a more equal and free society. And what better way to start taking the Capitol down by undermining their pride and joy? Every year the Capitol celebrates its domination of the Districts through their cruel and violent Hunger Games. This year we will show the people that the Capitol is not infallible."

"By dressing up as a girl."

"You are disproportionately focused on that, aren't you? The Capitol is proud of its traditions. Traditions showcase its strength. And its strict tradition of taking one boy and one girl tribute from each District has never been broken for 73 years, until now. The Capitol has no choice but to allow this breach and start the Games with 11 girls and 13 boys."

"So the Games are still going to continue? Your crossdressing was pointless then!"

"On the contrary. We expected the Capitol wouldn't give up on its Games so easily. But the damage is done; the Districts have seen the Capitol fooled by a teenager in its own machinations. And we will continue to destroy their facade of absolute control in their own Games. With luck, there will be no Victor to crown this year."

"What do you mean?"

Frey looks directly into Vance's eyes. "There is a rebellion brewing, Vance. The plot to overthrow the Capitol has been set into motion. If the Districts join the resistance, the movement to reform Panem will be unstoppable."

Vance swallows. "Who else is involved? Robin?"

"It is in our best interests to keep the identities of involved individuals incognito." There is a twinkle in Frey's eyes though.

"What about you pretending to be in, in l-love with me, what does that have to do with the resistance?"

Frey looks greatly amused. "That is a cover. Better to keep the Capitol fooled into thinking my actions are of a deranged individual than of something treasonous. Not that they won't suspect me of sedition, but at least I can be kept alive a little longer. After all, they let me come back here."

"So… What now? What happens next?"

"We survive as long as we can."

"We?"

"Yes, unless you really are resigned to die. Or you think you really have a shot at winning. I mean, you're free to make your own choices. I'm not forcing you to side with me."

Before he leaves, Frey adds, "But just remember, one choice has a slightly better chance for your survival. Goodnight, Vance."

Vance does not fall asleep for a very long time. His head is still buzzing, but now with more questions about what Frey said. How large is the resistance? How long has it existed? How is Frey so certain the Districts will rally against the Capitol? What does he mean Vance's chances of survival are better if he joins him? It sounds like he has a plan, but what exactly, and how does the resistance factor in it?

There are also the questions Frey presented to him as well, questions that the Capitol certainly don't want him to ask. He's never thought deeply about how unjust the entire system is against the Districts. He was always taught that the Hunger Games are penance for the failed rebellion the Districts held against the Capitol 74 years ago. He never felt it unfair.

Until, of course, he was chosen as tribute. Until he watched Robin forced to kill her friend.

Even so, there are some questions he's not so sure of. Like starvation in the Districts? He and his family always had plenty to eat. Sure, every year, a decent amount of tributes look like they're on the brink of starving to death even before they enter the arena, but that's because the impoverished are more likely to exchange their names for tessare. They don't accurately represent the socioeconomic conditions of their Districts. Right? The Capitol may be a little excessive at times, but it can't be the sole reason for the existence of poverty in the Districts.

And rebellion? Last time the Districts rebelled, it ended in failure. They even had District 13 on their side, the district of nuclear arsenal, which the Capitol completely annihilated. The Capitol crushed the rebellion then, and it can easily crush another one now.

But Vance has very little choice. Whether or not he believes the resistance is right, or even in its success, if he wants to survive he must at least join Frey. Whatever Frey's plan may be.

Or Frey could just be tricking him.

Again.

Vance drifts off into restless sleep, undecided.

The next morning, he is paralyzed by the question of what to wear. The tributes will be given a uniform once they arrive at the arena, but on the way there? Vance will have to pick something out himself.

It seems trivial, almost silly to obsess over something as insignificant as what to wear for the ride. But it's the only thought keeping Vance from having a mental breakdown at the dawn of the 74th Hunger Games.

Once his outfit is chosen, Vance enters the common area and notices how empty and quiet it is. Is Frey still asleep? He checks his room but it's empty. When did he leave?

He is completely left alone.

 _Maybe they forgot about me_ , he thinks hopefully, but when he presses the button for the elevator, it is unresponsive.

Trapped, he has no choice but to wait. He figures he may as well have some breakfast, but everything feels like sand in his mouth as he tries to not think when's the next time he'll be able to eat.

He's forcing himself to sip water when Peacekeepers arrive and escort him to the rooftop, where a hovercraft awaits to take him to the arena.

When they land, the Peacekeepers flank him as he's directed into a vehicle that will take him miles underground, directly beneath the arena in an area called the Prep Center. Or affectionately known in his District as the Stockyard. He starts to shake when he's directed to change into his Hunger Games uniform, and shakes even more when they inject a tracker in his right arm.

His old clothing is left discarded on the floor when they escort him to the final room: the Launch Room. In the center is a metal plate upon which he will stand and it will rise, bringing him into his final destination at last: the arena. He is ordered to sit and wait on a plain bench nearby, until further notice.

So this is it. This is where his life will cross from expensive outfits and fancy food to primitive survival and brutal death. He didn't get to talk to Frey one last time for more answers. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Robin, the stylists, or even Eva. He sits there, violently trembling, staring at his shoes and trying not to think how every breath he takes is numbered.

He doesn't have to wait long before the announcer orders the tributes to stand on the metal plate. A thick transparent tube descends, sealing him from the rest of the room in a claustrophobic manner.

Then the door opens and footsteps approach. He looks up, and is face-to-face with Leo, the newly promoted Gamemaster for the 74th Hunger Games.

"Hello, Mr. Lee," the Gamemaster says. "I am sure you already know who I am. May I call you Vance? I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Without waiting for a response, Leo continues, "I'll try to make this brief. You and Frey have committed the crime of plotting treason against the Capitol. The sentence for traitors is death."

"Aren't I already in a death sentence?" Despite his uncontrollable shaking, Vance surprises himself with his own bold, or foolhardy, words.

Leo's eyebrows narrow. "I'm actually here to offer you an advantage. Take care what you say next before you make me lose my generous mood."

The past 24 hours alone have been wild and unpredictable. What's another unbelievable event?

"It would be very easy for me to conjure an accident that leads to your death," Leo continues. "That's what my superiors would want. But you and Frey are very popular, and it would be a shame to lose the fan favorites so early in the season."

"So you're keeping us alive?"

"To an extent. I can't control if another tribute decides to attack one of you, so try to be smart about survival. And unite with your paramour as early as possible."

"My-" Vance stammers. "He's not my-"

"If you ever breathe a word about not being in love, I'll have you both dead within the hour. The initial ratings for this year's Hunger Games are the highest yet. Your relationship's popularity is literally keeping you alive. Keep the audience enamored, and I'll keep you from dying a traitor's death."

"I'm not- I'm not a traitor!" Vance protests. "I have nothing to do with Frey and whatever his group is planning, I swear!"

"Oh of course," says Leo, unconvinced. "Much like you had nothing to do with illegally hacking into the Capitol internet to steal tech and anime."

"Wh- How'd you know-"

"You're a skilled hacker. But I'm better." Leo leans in close. "One more thing. If you make this bargain of ours publicly known, I promise you consequences worse than death."

Despite the inch of plexiglass separating them, Vance can hear his next words very clearly.

"Your sister has such a bright future ahead of her. It would be such a shame for it to be snatched away again."

"No!" Vance begs, pounding on the walls. "Leave her alone, leave my family alone!"

Satisfied, Leo simply smirks, walking away. The metal plate begins to rise and Vance feels like he cannot breathe anymore. He leans on the glass to support his shaky legs, but it gives way to open air when he emerges into the arena. Looking around, he sees they're gathered in the valley of a canyon. It will be difficult for tributes to spread out in this environment. Other tributes are also rising, organized in a semicircle facing the Cornucopia, the small mountain of supplies tributes are expected to fight over.

The countdown begins. Vance knows he has precious little time to formulate a plan, but he is still reeling from Leo's threats. He sees Frey on the opposite side, also deep in thought. What's he planning on doing? Should Vance join him immediately, or take his chances and grab something quick from the Cornucopia before the bloodbath begins?

He hasn't made his decision yet when the countdown finishes, and the disembodied voice of Claudius Templesmith booms, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 74th Hunger Games begin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm going to take a break with updates but I promise I'm working on the next part in the meantime!


End file.
